


Kiss Me Again

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, My first modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Clarke and Bellamy are in a relationship but haven't told anyone else. That changes when they oversleep the morning after the Christmas party at Clarke and Octavia's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I knew it was coming at some point. I present, the modern fluff. I really had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

_Beep. Beep! BEEP! Beep. Beep! BEEP!_

Clarke raised her head blearily as her alarm clock began chiming. Its annoying persistence was precisely why she’d picked it out in the first place. Though right now, she was having trouble remembering why that was a good thing. Blinking against the sunlight that filtered through the blinds, she reached out to shut off the alarm before curling back into her blankets. Or, what was left of them. She gave them a tug, expecting to feel the warmth settle over her bare feet. Instead, she was met with resistance. 

Confused, she peeked an eye open - and let out an exasperated sigh.

Bellamy was sprawled next to her, completely wound in her blankets. His back was to her, but the rise and fall of his shoulders told her he was fast asleep. His black hair stuck up everywhere, making her want to run her hands through it.

Her exasperation gave way to mischief easily enough, as it often did around him. Clarke shifted closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. Leaning over him, she pressed light kisses to his neck and jaw, her nips becoming more insistent until fnally, his eyes opened. Lazily, he twisted to look at her. She rested her arms on his chest, setting her chin atop them.

“Good morning, blanket hogger,” she grinned. “Can I have my covers back?”

His mouth curled in a sleepy smile - one of her favorites. It was spontaneous and relaxed and adoring, and best of all, she was the only one who got to see it. 

“Come and get them, princess.” Even when his voice was thick with sleep, the laughter and teasing tone were there. Shaking her head, Clarke leaned up to meet his lips, intending it to be a soft peck. But Bellamy had other ideas (as he often did).

His hand tangled in her long hair as his tongue ran across her lips, begging to enter. Clarke gave in with a soft moan, feeling his other arm rounding her waist to hold her close. They kissed slowly, wrapped up in each other. Clarke would have likely kept going if it hadn’t been for the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

There was a rogue floorboard in the apartment that she shared with Raven and Octavia, and it happened to be just past her room. It always creaked loud and long, no matter who stepped on it. Now it rang out sharply into the silent morning, and she was startled out of the kiss.

Bellamy didn’t hear, or he didn’t care, because he took his chance and tumbled them over, yanking the blankets out of the way. Then his lips were back on hers, his hands wandering down her body, and Clarke got distracted. 

But the floorboard creaked again, followed by a hushed apology, and it brought her out of her daze. She swatted at Bellamy half-heartedly, but he only took her hands in his and pressed them into the mattress. Clarke’s limbs were already giving in, but when she heard the voice in the hallway again, she panicked.

Slipping out of his grip, she pulled away and put a hand against his mouth to prevent him from kissing her into oblivion again. “Bellamy,” she hissed. “It’s morning! We overslept!”

“So?” He kissed her palm. “It’s Sunday, princess. Everyone agrees you aren’t supposed to move until at least noon.”

She rolled her eyes. “Exactly. Which means _everyone_ in my apartment is _still here_ after last night.”

It took a few moments for him to process what she meant, but eventually her words got through to him. Last night had been their very impromptu Christmas party - aka, they wanted to drink the alcohol leftover from their respective family Thanksgivings. At first, it had been just them girls. She, Raven and Octavia were prepared for a night in with movies and junk food - until Jasper and Monty had showed up unexpectedly. So, Octavia called Bellamy and Lincoln over as well. The two were still on eggshells around each other, but they figured the alcohol would help with that. They’d gone to town on the leftover liquor, and everyone had agreed that there would be no leaving until morning.

Once she was sure the others were firmly passed out, Clarke had dragged Bellamy into her room, not content to leave him sleeping on the living room floor. Plus, she had been drunk, and wanted to kiss him for longer than two seconds (which he'd managed several times that evening while the others were preoccupied).

She had assumed they would remember, as they did most days, to get him out extra early. It was a conscious effort on their part to keep this secret, until they could figure out exactly what _this_ was. Neither of them wanted to make Octavia uncomfortable if they could help it.

But it was now morning, and from the sounds of it, everyone was likely just waking up. And Bellamy was still here.

His head dropped to her shoulder with a muffled groan. “I knew that fourth bottle of wine wasn’t a good idea,” he muttered.

“Liar. You were the one who kept refilling my glass.”

“Because you’re a tank!”

Clarke stopped to consider this. “True,” she finally said, “but last night I was a very empty tank, seeing as we didn’t actually eat any real food. And no, cheetos and M&Ms do not count.”

Bellamy chuckled against her neck, his stubble tickling her skin and making her squirm beneath him. He arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to make this harder?”

As soon as he said the words, he realized his mistake and groaned again as Clarke struggled to keep her laughter in. A few giggles escaped, prompting a light pinch from Bellamy. She squeaked and hit his shoulder, but he only grinned back, leaning down to kiss her.

Their mouths lingered together, unwilling to separate. And even though Clarke knew there were likely many people outside, part of her wanted to stay in their makeshift blanket fort for the rest of the day, just like this. Bellamy’s fingers snuck under her tank top, inching up her bare skin and making her sigh. Just as she was seriously considering letting him continue, there came a knock at her door.

They broke apart, their faces swiveling to the door and then back to each other. Neither of them moved. Then another knock sounded.

“Clarke? You up?” Raven’s voice filtered through.

Shit. Raven would definitely come in if she didn’t answer. Her friend had a habit of pouncing on her, quite literally, on the rare occasions that Clarke didn’t wake first. She put a hand over Bellamy’s mouth and tried to make her voice sound relatively sleepy.

“Be out soon,” she called. 

“Oh no, you won’t. I’m hungry.” The doorknob twisted, and Clarke panicked. Scrambling, she pushed against Bellamy, who lost his balance and landed on the floor with a thump. Somehow, he managed not to groan out loud. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry,” she whispered, before rolling off the bed and landing next to him. The door opened just as she popped up, and she hoped she looked dazed and not completely flustered. 

Raven’s mouth dropped open. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… fell.” Clarke gave her a sheepish smile. “Still a bit rusty from last night.”

“Yeah, speaking of, I’m starving. Want to get breakfast when the boys wake up? And do you know where the hell Bellamy went?”

Clarke shrugged, trying to appear casual. “I thought he fell asleep in the living room?”

“So did we. But he’s not here now.”

“That’s strange.” Clarke stood and stretched before heading to the door, herding Raven back into the hall. Octavia stood in the kitchen, staring quizzically at her phone.

“No luck?” Raven asked.

She frowned. “I’ve texted him twice now and gotten nothing. He always has his phone. Maybe I’ll call him.”

She hit the speed dial, putting the phone to her ear, and alarm bells went off in Clarke’s head. She yelped.

“Wait! I just remembered. I… ahh, I took his phone last night because mine died. And I may have left it in my room.” She attempted to look sheepish as she backed away down the hall. “Let me check.”

Before they could answer, she disappeared inside. Seeing Bellamy’s phone light up on her nightstand, she got to it just as his familiar ringtone began. Sighing, she looked over to see him still on the floor.

“Problem?” He asked with a grin.

She threw a pillow at him. He chuckled and caught it easily, tossing it right back at her. Clarke shook her head but couldn’t help her smile.

“Your sister is going to kill you,” she informed him. Grabbing the phone, she leaned out the doorway and waved to the girls in the kitchen.

“Found it! I’m sorry.” Closing her door behind her, she walked to the living room. “I didn’t think he’d leave. We can get him on the way. Let’s just wait for the others to wake up. Plus, I need time to get ready. Clearly.” She gestured at herself with a grin, hoping they’d go for it.

Raven arched an eyebrow but nodded. Octavia still looked concerned.

“It’s just so unlike him to forget his phone. And why would he leave in the middle of the night?”

“Maybe he just wanted to sleep in a real bed,” Raven offered. 

Clarke tried to reassure her friend. “Maybe he woke up early and just went to get some coffee or to shower. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Octavia nodded, checking her phone again before heading down the hall. "I'll wake Lincoln up, but I’m not leaving until Bell gets back,” she declared.

Clarke suppressed a sigh. Turning around, she found Raven watching her closely. “Guess I should get dressed,” she said, and escaped back to her room. Letting out a breath, she leaned against the door for a moment.

Bellamy sat up from his spot on the floor, rubbing his neck. When he saw the look on her face, he got up immediately. “What is it?”

“Octavia’s worried about you. She thinks you left in the middle of the night without your phone and something happened. Now she’s saying she won’t leave until you get back.”

He grinned. “Of course she won’t.” He stood and yawned hugely, making her smile. As he pulled on his jeans, he said, “The window, then?” 

Clarke put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry.” 

Bellamy came over and took both her hands in his. “Hey, come on. It’s fine. Remember, at least you’re only on the second floor, and I’m pretty tall. Isn’t that what you told me the first time you kicked me out?”

He waited for her answering smile before bending to kiss her swiftly. Then he went to unlock the window while she turned on her small radio, swinging the volume to high. He pushed the window open, wincing at the creak, and swung a leg outside.

“See you soon,” Clarke grinned. 

But Bellamy didn’t climb out, nor did he smile back. His forehead was creased in thought, and she put a hand on his knee, waiting for him to come out of it. When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet that Clarke had to lean in to hear him. 

“Maybe we should tell her soon.”

Her eyes flew to his. “‘Her’ being Octavia?”

He nodded, swallowing uncertainly. "I think it's about time. Don't you?"

Telling her would mean that this… that whatever was going on between them was _something_. That it was real. 

Clarke was beyond nervous. She and Bellamy had grown close since their first antagonizing meeting years ago, and she’d come to rely on his friendship more than she would admit. Putting that at risk wasn’t something she took lightly. But the possibility of what could be, of what they were becoming now, was even more exciting, and despite all her nerves, she wanted to try.

“Hey.” Bellamy cupped her cheek. “What’s going on in that head of yours, princess?”

Clarke smiled at him, turning to press a kiss to his palm. “Let’s do it.” 

His eyebrows rose, and the smile on his face was so hopeful that she had to kiss him. His palm pressed against the small of her back, drawing her close. She would have protested, except that her arms were already around his neck.

The floorboard squeaked loudly outside, and seconds later her door swung open.

“Clarke, what-”

Octavia shut up as soon as she saw her brother. Clarke pulled away immediately, though Bellamy’s hands stayed around her waist, keeping her close. There was silence for several seconds, and then Bellamy laughed in disbelief, his head dropping against her shoulder. Clarke put a hand to her face, taking a deep breath. She turned to help him back into the room, and they stood side by side sheepishly.

Octavia was still looking between them, her mouth agape. Finally, she pointed at Clarke. “You…,” her finger drifted to her brother. “And you?”

Clarke exchanged a glance with Bellamy and couldn’t help her smile. “Yeah.”

He sighed. “Don’t be mad, O.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke jumped in. “I didn’t mean for you to worry. We just… ah, we didn’t want this to become weird. Which, clearly, it has. I’m sorry.” She repeated herself and stood twisting her fingers nervously until Bellamy took one of her hands in his own.

Octavia’s squeal startled them both. It transformed into a giggle, rising into high-pitched laughter within seconds. She crossed the room and tossed her arms around Bellamy, pulling him into a hug. “You silly fools.”

As soon as she released him, she’d grabbed Clarke in a fierce hug. Still shocked, Clarke hugged her back as best she could.

“Thank you,” Octavia whispered into her ear. 

“For what?” 

“For not giving up on him.”

Octavia pulled back, beaming. “You were about to go out the _window?_ ” She giggled again, clapping her hands.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Bellamy murmured, and Clarke elbowed him. His ears were red, but he was smiling.

Then Octavia put her hands on her hips, her eyes full of mirth. “And just what are your intentions with my big brother?” She asked Clarke.

Bellamy groaned and pressed his face to the window. Clarke flushed spectacularly, but answered as honestly as she could. “I guess… I want him to be happy.”

Octavia smiled brightly and poked her brother’s shoulder. “Bell, you heard her. Are you happy?”

His gaze was warm as he looked at Clarke. “Very,” he said softly.

"Excellent." Octavia laughed again and practically skipped out of the room. “Reyes!” She hollered, waking up likely the entire building. “You owe me 20 bucks!” 

“What?” 

There was a muffled conversation, followed by a shriek. Clarke could picture Raven already levering up off the couch to march down the hall. Bellamy let out a surprised laugh, pulling Clarke into a tight hug. She laughed with him, feeling the last of her nervousness drain out of her, leaving only a ball of excitement in its wake.

“So what now?” She asked.

He pretended to think. “Now, we go get breakfast. And then,” he leaned close, nuzzling her neck, “we can pick up where we left off, before…”

He stomped to the door and leaned out, yelling, “Before we were so _rudely interrupted!_ ” 

Raven’s answering “holy SHIT!” could have woken the dead. 

At the very least, it woke up Jasper and Monty. Even Lincoln poked his head out the door.


End file.
